Meant to be
by vampire4evernever
Summary: Edward didn't know that when he left bella she would be turned into a vampire and get together with Jacob. So when they do meet again what happens. And what is bella not telling Jacob about heir child . Rated T just in case. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic. My first one didn't get a lot of reviews which i wasn't to pleased about but i would really appreciate it if you could R&R. I f you have any suggestions on how my story could be improved please tell me !!!**

**Soooo on with the story**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of twilight**

* * *

I had spent fourteen years without the love of my life. 

I never expected to see him ever again.

Not after that day in the forest.

Not after he left me.

He made it clear that he never wanted to see me again.

But part of me thought it was a lie.

Or maybe that is what I just wanted it to be.

But my life went on after him .

I am now with Jacob.He makes me happy. He knows that he will never have my whole heart but he still tries and does everything for me. He was like an angel sent from heaven when Edward left me. Life was going pretty well with Jacob. I really do love him. We have a child and are soon to be getting married . The only problem is that he is a werewolf and I am a vampire,a nd we both still look as if we are in our teens.

And I still cannot stop thinking about Edward.

This problem was fine, Jacob knew about my being a vampire ,which he wasn't that bothered about.

But what he doesn't know won't kill him. He doesn't know that I am having second thoughts about the wedding, that I desperately need to see Edward again. Even if it was just for a minute. And that is only the start of my secrets.

But suddenly these secrets all start to be very hard to keep .

Just after one second my life is turned upside down and I can't help but feel happy about it.

* * *

**Review Please . Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres the scond chapter .Please review or i won't continue the story !!**

**Disclaimer : Do not own**

* * *

I was in the book shop yet again. Trying to find a book that I hadn't read at least fifty times. And I was quite picky with my books, I couldn't read love stories, they were just too painful, they brought back a lot of memories. I had to search high and low to find the perfect book. It was a good thing I had all of eternity to do this as it was becoming very hard. 

Jacob was at work. He was a mechanic, and a very good one I may add. He fixes up just about everyone's car in Forks. Jacob brings in all the money, and quite a lot to, we live in an old Victorian house on the outskirts of Forks. Of course I did it all up and it looks amazing but Jacob was quite hesitant about living there. The treaty was done away with so that Jacob and I were able to be together. The pack understood that we loved each other and so they took it away. We just had to decide where to live. We both decided upon Forks as we both loved it. But I don't think Jacob likes the house too much because it is so like the Cullen's but I love it.

And Elizabeth was at school, she is thirteen and a half. She is a half vampire as I was turned into a vampire while pregnant with her. She still eats, but has to take some blood and she can sleep, but can run extremely fast and do any other things a normal teenage girl would do. Although each day she turns into more of a vampire and eventually she will be one herself. Elizabeth really is the most beautiful child I have ever seen. I know I am probably being biased but I don't think I have ever seen anyone more beautiful. She has the most beautiful chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes, her skin is pale and white and she has a lovely slender figure. Rosalie would be jealous!

Ah! Again the Cullen's come into my mind. I find it so hard to stop thinking about them. What they're doing now, where they are. Just what might have happened if they stayed? How good life could have been, I even plan what I would do if I ever saw them again, but then I correct myself and say that I am selfish as I have a great life with Jacob. Really I do. I do. At first I blamed Edward for all that he did to me, I even tried to hate him. I could never hate Edward I love him too much. Sometimes I just feel like giving up because he is not there. I miss him too much to put into words, and the rest of the Cullen's for that matter. I sometimes even feel sorry for Jacob as he know how much I miss Edward still and love him. He knows that I will always love Edward but it still feels bad that I am hurting him.

I look down at my watch and realise that Elizabeth would be getting home soon and that I needed to hurry up choosing books.

So I choose two that seemed vaguely interesting and took them up to the checkout to pay for them.

Once I was done I headed for the door. I was too lost in thought to realise that I had just bumped into someone and dropped my books.

I picked them up quickly and an I was standing up I said "Oh, I'm so..."

I then realised the face and was lost for words.

* * *

**Review Review Review**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God, Bella,"

"Edward?"

"Oh my God, "

"Is it really you?"

He nodded

It was Edward. My Edward was back. How was this possible? Here was I ready to face and eternity without him and he just walked into the book shop?

He was here. He was back. I felt tears coming to my eyes. That was my ability being able to blush and cry. I found them hard to conceal. It was just perfect.

"Bella,"

"Is it really you, how is this possible? "

Oh God I just wanted him to hold me or take me in his arms and take me of to our meadow and just stay like that. I didn't want to explain about Jacob and Elizabeth. I just wanted it to be and him and me. Forever. Oh no, I forgot about Jacob I can't do this. I'll just get sucked back in. Like a drug. But I want it so much. How is this fair? How.

"I can't explain here. Let's go somewhere else,"

I took his hand and led him out the shop. And into the nearest cafe. And into a secluded corner. I waited for the questioning to begin.

"Bella how is this possible. You're one of us, I thought you were dead. All the newspapers said it. I have even been to your grave."

" Well...emm ...where do you want me to start? " I asked know clearly what he was going to ask. I was just trying to delay the inevitable.

"Who changed you, how "damn there it was.

"Do you really want to know? "Please say no, please say no, I said mentally knowing that the answer would hurt him a lot.

"Yes, I really do," he said softly. He stretched across the table and took my hand. It was such a small gesture but it made my heart melt. If I had one. The minute I realised what I was doing I instantly felt a sharp pain in my chest. Jacob. This would hurt him so much. But I needed to talk with Edward, he would understand, wouldn't he?

"Okay...It was Tanya. " I saw his face turn all twisted with hate. "She had seen what I had done to you, well she didn't really know the story but she thought that she did. She thought that I had broken your heart and she came back for revenge. She wanted to kill me but the were wolfs stopped her. But it was too late I was already transforming."

"Oh God Bella, I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault. I can't believe I left you. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I have put you through! "And he meant it he really did.

"Edward don't, please ..."

I saw him cringe it was so painful to watch .I just wanted to hold him.

"You said were wolfs, what were wolfs?" he questioned, puzzled now.

"Emm... The la push ones," I said looking at my fingers.

"Wow!" He said. He was in so much pain it was unbearable. I stroked his hand. Trying to comfort him.

"Are you okay Bella? " He asked me.

"Yeah I'm just fine, what about yourself Edward, how are you holding up?" I knew the answer myself. He looked terrible. Really bad. Of course I looked like that as well when he left me. But I had to get better for Jake.

"Not too bad...What have you been doing since I ...I want to know everything! " Oh crap. How do I tell him?

"Well..." I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I answered almost too quickly.

"Mom where are you, you said you'd be home to go to the mall with me," Elizabeth moaned. I knew Edward could hear so tried not to make eye contact with him, but I could almost feel the surprise and hurt on his face.

"Sorry honey, I lost track of time. I was just catching up with an old friend, I completely lost track of time, and I won't be long."

"Good, good, well hurry, or if Dad gets home first I might have to give the money he gave me back." I felt Edward cringe across the table from me." Well don't take long. Love you Mom." And she hung up.

"Sorry about that but I'm going to have to go," I said still not looking at him.

"You have a child? Who's the Dad?" he wouldn't let my hand go. He looked at it.

"And you're engaged? Wow! I'm really happy for you. Who is it?" Oh shit. I could tell he was anything but happy. His smile was completely false.

"Jacob, and yes I have the child. She's called Elizabeth and she's thirteen." I told him. His face fell

"Hmm, how olds Jacob now, must be getting on a bit. Eh?" This just keeps getting worse.

"See the ...The funny thing is...Jacobs a were wolf and he eh also can't age." Queue stunned look on face.

"And Jacob is Elizabeth's father? "He said. I really hated hurting him so much.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Right, well, I better get going then. It was lovely seeing you. "He looked like he could have burst into tears if he could have.

"No wait. Edward wait. "I had to tell him before it was too late

"No, I really have to go! " I know how he was feeling. It must be so hard for him being around me and feeling like he can't hold me.

"Edward...Stay."

"No, I can't I just need to think."

"Edward, I need to tell you something,"

He looked at me waiting for me to tell him what it is I had to tell him.

"I think you better sit down!" I said softly.

He sat, never taking his eyes away from mine.

"You're Elizabeth's father," I said so quietly that no one else could hear it apart from him.

He looked gobsmacked, he couldn't say anything.

Neither could I, he was the first person I had ever told this.

I couldn't believe it.

"I need to go now, Elizabeth will be getting angry." I wrote down my cell number on a napkin before leaving the cafe. The tears then started to pour down my face.


End file.
